Avatar the Last Airbender Modern AU(kinda)
by gumptiousGriffin
Summary: The Gaang meet each other at their new school(modern times). They enter a virtual reality game that was made specifically for their school, but a disaster occurs, trapping their consciousnesses in the game.


I hurried out of my house and sprinted to the bus stop. As I arrived, out of breath, I heard a cheerful voice beside me. "Hello! I'm Aang! I just moved here. Is this the bus that goes to the Avatar Academy?"

I looked over at the boy and saw that he was bald and was hopping from foot to foot. "Listen up, Twinkle Toes, and I'll tell you something. Yes this is the right stop, but don't sit next to me."

Aang looked around, confused. "Twinkle Toes?"

I rolled my eyes and ignored him until the bus arrived. When it did, I stepped on and went to sit in the back. I looked through Snapchat until I arrived at school. I looked up and saw Twinkle Toes looking at me. "What?" I asked irritably.

"Will you show me around?" Aang asked, making a pouty face. Man, this kid was annoying.

"Ugh. Fine." This kid is definitely persistent.

We walked into the campus and I saw a familiar face. I looked down and started walking in a different direction, but it was too late. Jet had seen me.

"Lookie here! It's Toffee and her new friend Baldie! Whatcha got for me today, candy girl? My friend Smellerbee's been feeling a bit under the weather. She needs money for medicine. Care to help?" Jet smirked as one of his cronies faked a cough.

"Yeah, what a charity case, Jet. If she's so sick, then you should put her down like the dog she is." It was my turn to smirk.

"Oh, Toffee. You know what happens when you talk like that. I guess we'll have to remind you and your new friend the hard way." His voice started to get a menacing tone as he and his gang started to circle us. I looked at Aang and saw the fear in his eyes, but also sadness. I didn't know why he was sad. As I prepared to defend us, I heard a deeper, more intimidating voice.

"Jet, Smellerbee. My office. Again." A dark-haired man with fiery eyes glared at them.

"S-sorry p-principal Ozai. I-it wo-won't happen a-again." Smellerbee stuttered in absolute fear.

"NOW! We shall discuss your punishment soon." Ozai turned to me. "Hello. I am Principal Ozai. Welcome to the Avatar Academy. Don't break any rules if you want to succeed here."

"Th-thanks?" I stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Don't thank me. This young woman alerted me to the situation, but I only handled it because I was closest, not because I wanted to help." He walked away without waiting for any responses from us.

The girl walked up to us. "Hi there. I'm Katara! What are your names?"

Aang looked stunned. He had his mouth slightly open and was gazing at Katara. He blinked and responded, "Uh… Hi! I'm Aang!"

I rolled my eyes. "The name's Toph."

" I saw what Jet was doing, so I got Ozai to help. I wouldn't get on his bad side. His nickname is Firelord Ozai. Creepy, huh? Do either of you know where to find our homeroom classes?"

"No. I just moved here, so I don't know where anything is." Aang, a little too eagerly, told her and then looked at me.

"There." I pointed at a big list of names and rooms taped to the outside of one of the buildings. I walked over, noticing that the two followed me to the lists. I checked the list. B… B… ah! I found it! Beifong! I looked at the teacher and… "Cabbage guy? What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, but I have him for Home Ec as well." Katara told me.

"Same!" Aang, as lively as ever, answered.

At that moment, the bell rang, so we all ran to the "Cabbage guy's" classroom. As I entered the room, I noticed all sorts of posters on his walls depicting cabbage. I nudged Aang, "Hey, twinkle toes, I bet I know why he's called the Cabbage guy."

"Sit down," An old man at the front of the room instructed us, "And don't touch MY CABBAGES!"

After this, I completely zoned out, until I heard, once again, "MY CABBAGES!" I looked up to see the Cabbage guy putting out a flaming poster as a boy with a scar on his eye chuckled. "Detention!"

The boy stopped laughing and stood up. He said something that I couldn't hear, followed by the Cabbage guy's panicked reply, "O-Oh! I'm very sorry, Mr. Embers!"

The Cabbage Man went back to his desk and called for a volunteer. Of course, Aang practically ran up to his desk to receive a big stack of papers to pass out. When I received a paper, I saw that it was my schedule:

Toph Beifong's Schedule:

8:00-9:00 Home Economics, Cabbage guy

9:05-10:10 Science, The Engineer

10:10-10:30 Break

10:35-11:40 Math, Admiral Zhao

11:45-12:40 History, Uncle Iroh

12:40-1:30 Lunch

1:35-2:30 Physical Education, The Boulder

2:35-3:30 English, Mrs. Ursa

I put it in my backpack with all of my other stuff and waited for the period to end. As I waited, I saw that boy with the scar talking to another boy that was… Really attractive. I zoned out, staring at him, until the bell rudely brought me back to see 'Scarface' pointing in my direction and them both laughing. I quickly packed up and left.

I arrived at my second class as the bell rang. An eccentric-looking man addressed me, "Ah! Ms. Beifong! So nice for you to be here. Please sit in the back next to Mr. Waters"

I turned and walked back to the seat and sat down. "Hello." I addressed the person sitting next to me. He turned and I realized that it was the guy from before.

"Hello… Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I-I'm Toph."

"Okay then. I'm Sokka." He quickly stuck his hand out, so I shook it.

The eccentric man at the front, the Engineer, called out, "Everyone, on your desks is a disk of Avatar. Your username is your school ID number, and your password is your last initial and birthdate. Only you as students can use these disks."

Almost immediately, the class broke out into talking, and I asked, "What's Avatar?"

He turned, surprised, "What's Avatar? Avatar is only my greatest achievement! It is an MMORPG that is only for school students. You choose one of the four elements when you start, and that is the nation that you fight for. Each year, one nation wins, and those students get a special prize."

After he finished talking, he went on to start teaching, and the rest of the day was peaceful until lunch. I was talking with Katara as we were walking, when suddenly I felt something hit my head and I was down on the ground.

Right beside me was a boomerang, and as I got up, I growled, "Watch it, Meathead!" The person came up, and all he said was, "Aww… My boomerang didn't come back!"

I turned around as Katara scolded the person. "Sokka! You shouldn't even have that at school, much less be hitting people with it!"

Sokka started to stutter, eventually responding, "S-Sorry Katara…"

Katara looked at him, furious, "Not to me! To Toph! She was the one you hit!"

He turned to me, sheepishly saying, "Sorry Toph… My boomerang didn't come back."

"So I heard, Meathead." I grumbled, and then smiled, "But now I do have a nickname for you."

Katara (and Aang, who had been there the whole time), busted out laughing. The end-of-lunch bell rang, so we all ran to our respective classrooms to finish up the day.

* * *

 **A big thanks to my editor, serendipitymadness, who actually inspired me to write this story while I was reading her works. If you like this, then you should read her stories, because they're much better than mine. I hop you like it. I'll keep writing if I get some reviews. Thanks! This is gumptiousGriffin, signing off.**


End file.
